


Howard vs Mr. Jarvis: the Herb Garden

by blakefancier



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Howard Stark, Age: Two [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard gets one over on his nemesis. One Edwin Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard vs Mr. Jarvis: the Herb Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Jarvis is Howard's nemesis. Jarvis is super nice to Howard. He just is.

It started off very innocently with Steve and Howard playing soldiers in garden. Howard loved being outside in a way he hadn't when he was an adult. He loved crawling on the ground and climbing and digging his toes and fingers into the dirt and laughing like he'd just heard the best joke in the word. 

Howard freckled when he tanned—his face and his shoulders—which Steve found adorable. 

He and Steve were on the ground playing with a bucket of plastic soldiers. The smell of rosemary from Mr. Jarvis's herb garden filled the air. A few minutes later, Mr. Jarvis came out and Steve looked up at him: they spoke quietly to each other about dinner. There was something about Mr. Jarvis that got Howard's back up; maybe it was his air of authority, so they tried not to call too much attention to him. 

Then all of sudden, a look of horror crossed Mr. Jarvis's face. Steve turned, just in time to catch Howard peeing on the rosemary and thyme.

"Howard, no," he said, surprise coloring his voice.

Howard stopped and looked over his shoulder: his little face bright with triumph and mischief. Then he crowed and made a run for it, discarding clothes as he went along. 

By the time Steve caught up with him—why were toddlers so damn fast—the only thing Howard was wearing was his right sock. Steve carried him back to the house, admonishing him, but there was no doubt that Howard thought it was hilarious. When the boy saw Mr. Jarvis, he blew a raspberry at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jarvis," Steve said.

"It's quite all right, sir."

"No, it’s not." He tugged on Howard's toes. "You're grounded, mister!"

Howard just giggled, slapping his hands against Steve's back and wiggling his toes.

'Maybe, Mr. Jarvis should take a vacation,' Steve thought and sighed tiredly.


End file.
